


Back in Washington

by acquamarinus



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acquamarinus/pseuds/acquamarinus
Summary: Bill and Hillary going at Biden's Inauguration.
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I mean no disrespect to the Clintons or anyone in this story. I respect the privacy of their grandkids. I don't know how they are in reality and their names are only used for the purpose of the story. 
> 
> I wanted to post this as one-shot but then I've decided to divided into two parts. I've got mostly of the second chapter down, but with work I'm not sure when I'll be able to finish it.
> 
> There are some original characters too.

**Back in Washington.**

Hillary Clinton was rummaging through the closet, slowly picking the clothes that she thought she might need. She hadn’t been in her Whitehaven house for over a year and she couldn’t remember which clothes she had left there, so she decided to pack a bit of everything and maybe take an extra suitcase if she wanted to take back something from Washington. She looked at her husband’s side of the closet. He had fewer clothes than her in Washington because he usually spent less time than her there. Just like she had barely any clothes at their place in Arkansas. Their house in Chappaqua was the house they had built together, but Whitehaven and the loft in Arkansas were mainly their separate haven.

She rolled her eyes. He was supposed to be up there with her to pack his clothes, but he was still in a security meeting with the secret service. Oh well, she was going to start doing to his part too. If he didn’t like her choices, it was going to be his problem.

She turned around and suddenly jumped when she saw a flash movement. “Oh Jesus!” Hillary exclaimed bringing her hand to her chest. Finally, she recognized who had run in the bedroom. “Charlotte!” She said sternly. “Don’t sneak on people like that. You scared the life out of me!”

The little girl looked down chastised. “Sorry, Grandma.” She whispered.

The older woman softly smiled. “It’s okay. Just don’t do it again. Especially with Pop-pop, you know he had heart surgery years ago.”

Charlotte nodded, sat on the bed and started swinging her legs over the edge.

“What are you doing here?” Hillary raised her eyebrow. “Does your mother know you’re here?”

She just shrugged. “What are you doing?”

“I’m packing a suitcase for me and Pop-pop. Do you remember that we’re leaving for Washington tomorrow because we’re going to President elect Biden’s inauguration?”

“Because Pop-pop is a former President.” The girl added.

“That’s right. We have to be there early in the morning so we’re spending a couple of days in Washington.”

Charlotte looked worried. “Are you going where the scary people were two weeks ago?” Chelsea and Marc tried to get the children involved in the news. Yes, they might shield them from something, but they didn’t hide the truth. So, Charlotte and Aidan understood what had happened at the Capitol and what that meant for democracy. Charlotte also realized that her grandparents going there could be dangerous and that was why her Pop-pop was having a lot of meetings with his agents.

“Oh honey,” Hillary sat next to her and put an arm around her. “They are not there anymore and you saw on TV that they’ve built a big fence to keep us safe and there are a lot of soldiers. Don’t worry, everyone is making sure that nothing will happen.”

“Okay.” She spotted the black garment bag “What’s in there?”

“It’s what I’m going to where at the Inauguration, do you to take a peek inside?”

“No” she shook her head. “I want to be surprised!” then she bit her lip. “Maybe just the color.”

Hillary laughed. “Oh no, you wanted to be a surprised.” And started tickling her, happy that she had temporary distracted her.

Bill walked in the bedroom. “I’m here!” He said knowing his wife was probably going to be annoyed with him. “Oh Charlotte, there you are!” he exclaimed surprise when he saw their granddaughter sitting on their bed. “Your mother is looking for you. Something about a school project.”

“Oh yeah!” Charlotte jumped off the bed ready to walk out the door. Then stopped wondering if she was going to see her grandparents again before they left.

Hillary sensed her hesitation. “Don’t worry sweetie. We’re leaving tomorrow morning. We’ll see each other again.”

The girl nodded with a smile and rushed out.

“What was that all about?” Bill asked worried.

“She’s a bit worried about us leaving for Washington. It’s not easy for her to think that we’re going to be at the same place where two weeks ago she saw a violent crowd storming in destroying things and hitting people.”

“Oh.” His mood suddenly changed. He didn’t want his granddaughter to be sad or to be worrying about them, but they needed to go. It was imperative for rebuilding the nation.

“How did that go by the way?” She asked while still looking through her drawers.

“It’s been a long time since I had to sit through one of those.” He said referring to the security debriefing. “They’ll want to talk to you too.”

She nodded. After a year of being inside and the most security they had, had been a couple of agents during their walks, except from when they had gone to cast their votes as electoral, inauguration day was certainly going to be different.

Bill soon noticed what his wife was laying on the bed and then putting inside the suitcase. “Did you have special plans planned for us while we’re in Washington, Madame Secretary?” he asked with a mischievous smile.

“Huh?” Hillary hummed distractedly, then she saw what he was referring to as his eyes landed on a piece of purple lingerie. She rolled her eyes. “It’s to wear under my suit on Wednesday.”

“Well, I hope I’m the only one you’re planning to show it to.” He put his arms around her from behind her, slowly moved her hair and kissed her neck. “How daring! Wearing such sexy underwear at the Capitol.” He nibbled her skin.

“Bill,” She shook her head with a chuckle. “it’s not sexy. It’s just normal underwear.”

“Oh believe me, on you everything is sexy.” He told her good-humoredly, caressing her stomach. “Does it mean I have to bring my best underwear?”

“Stop it!” She playfully smacked his hand. “If anything should happen, and I know it won’t, but if it does, I can’t really be wearing granny panties while the doctors work on me, can I?”

“Granny panties?” He snickered. “Do you even own a pair of those?”

She turned in his arms and poked his ribs. “You know I do and if you really want to know, they are actually comfy to wear in the house when I’m not feeling well.”

“And you make those look sexy too.” He lightly kissed her on the lips.

“Flattery will get you anywhere.” She kissed him back.

“Just telling the truth.” He started swinging their bodies, like a gentle dance. He started humming a song.

“As lovely as this is.” She put her hands on his chest. “We need to finish packing.” She slowly stepped away from him. “I’ve already put some of your things in, but I don’t know what you want to bring. And I’ve brought an extra case outside too, if we need to bring something back from the other house.”

“Yes, madame.”

“And remember to put the suit you’re going to wear in a garment bag.” She shouted from the bathroom.

Bill rolled his eyes with a smile knowing that his wife was on a roll and all he had to do was be a good boy and go with the flow.

The following morning, they got up early. It was four hours and half drive to their house in Washington and they wanted to have part of the day to rest so they could get up early again the following day to be at the inauguration. They said their goodbyes to the rest of family asking them to look after Masie and Tally and they got inside the van, followed by some agents. A couple of guards had to stay behind at the property. A cleaning crew had already gone to their place to clean and disinfect everything. The idea was to get there in time for lunch which would be already there for them and spend the rest of the afternoon relaxing.

The journey had been spent on their smartphones, talking about who they were hoping to see at the inauguration, and Bill trying to memorize his lines for the video messages he had to film with the other former presidents. Finally, they arrived at their house.

Hillary stepped in and took a big breath. “Gosh, I’ve missed this place.” She whispered with a smile.

That house had been her refuge when she was working in Washington; first as Senator then as Secretary of State. It’s also where she had formed special memories with her mother during her last years of life and where she would reconnect with her husband when they were both in DC in between flights. 

“Welcome back, Mrs. Clinton.” Their housekeeper greeted them at the entrance. The woman in her sixties’s job was to look after the property when they were away and she would also cook for them when they were there.

“Thank you, Martha. How have you been? How is the family?” Hillary replied back. “I really didn’t think we were going to stay away for so long.”

“Everything is good Mrs. Clinton, thank you and the family is good even if I’m worried about my Matthew working at the hospital.”

“Yeah, I remember he’s an ER doctor. I hope he’s staying safe and he knows we’re all so grateful for all his work.”

“He knows that. He really appreciated the present you sent him. He said that those shoes you gave him are incredible since he has to stay on his feet all day. All his colleagues are envious.”

Hillary chuckled. “Well, we got them through a self-relying organization with CGI. If we have the shoe sizes, I’m sure we can place an order. Bill’s team should know how. Just give them your son’s number and they’ll get in contact with him.”

“You’re always so generous. Where’s President Clinton?”

“I’m here.” He showed up from the upstairs floor where he had left their bags. “It’s good to see you Martha.” He resisted the temptation to hug the woman like he normally would. This social distancing norms were driving him crazy.

“Thank you for having everything ready for us.” He looked at their lunch already served at the table and he was sure she had probably prepared something for them for the next days.

“It was my pleasure. It gave me something different to do. It’s been so quite around here.”

Hillary and Bill sat down, eager to eat something.

“Well, we’ve been trying to send Chelsea and Marc here for a romantic getaway while we can still look after the kids, but you know how stubborn our daughter is.” Hillary told her.

“Wonder where she got that from.” Bill muttered before taking a bite of his food.

Hillary ignored him.

“Oh, I bet the kids are getting so big.” She smiled remembering the last time she saw them. Jasper had just been born.

“Yeah, all of them with their own personality. You wouldn’t believe it how big Jasper is. He’s going to be tall like his Pop-pop over there, towering over his Grandma.”

“That’s great.” She picked up a plate with some sandwiches. “I’m going to bring these to the secret service agents. I know things are a bit tense around here with all the security.”

“What are you going to do this afternoon?” Bill asked Hillary once they were alone.

“I was thinking of doing a yoga routine in the solarium. There’s such a beautiful light and I need to stretched my muscles after that long drive. Then I might read a bit. What about you?”

“Angel should be here soon to talk me through these video messages. If I’m done early, we could read together?”

“Sure” She gave him one of her bright full of love smiles.

Later that afternoon, Hillary was laying on the couch reading a book. She had done her yoga routine and now she just wanted to take it easy. She looked up from her book when she saw Angel, Bill’s spokesman, walked in.

“Hi Angel. How are you? Did our boy learn his lines?” She asked the young man.

“Yeah, but I’m glad they will have a teleprompter too. I just wanted to check if you needed anything for tomorrow. I’ll be the one coordinating everything, they don’t want a lot of people around.”

“I’m good. Thank you, Angel.”

They were joined by Bill. “Hi, my love.” He lifted her legs up, sat down on the couch and then placed her legs on his lap. “Everything good?” he caressed her feet and legs.

“All good.” She said softly.

“So, I’m off.” Angel interrupted them. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning between nine and half past nine.”

“That’s good, Angel. Thank you.”

The couple spent the rest of the afternoon in each other’s company reading quietly and then they had dinner. Soon, Hillary wanted to sort the closet before going to bed. 

“Hey, look what I’ve found!” Bill exclaimed enthusiastically from inside the closet.

“What?”

“The shirt I was looking for whole last summer.”

Hillary turned towards him and tried not to cringe when she saw the bright red shirt with flamingos on displayed in front of him.

Bill, unaware of Hillary’s reaction, happily put the shirt in the suitcase. “I wonder how it got here.” He muttered.

“Yeah, I wonder how….” Hillary mumbled with a sigh thinking that the next time she had to do a better job at hiding it or even better, donate it.

“Oh darn,” This time, she heard her husband exclaimed in frustration.

“What’s wrong now?” she peeked her head from behind the door.

“I had hoped I had a purple tie in here.” He told her going again through the many ties hanging from the rack.

“What’s wrong with the one you’re planning to wear? Didn’t the team already camera approved it for your video message?” she asked with a frown. “I thought you all had to wear a light grey, light blue colored tie.”

“I would have changed it between the ceremony and the recording.” He shrugged.

“Why?”

“I wanted us to match.” He replied with a pout. “I should have known you were going to settle on purple at the end.”

She chuckled. “Honey, we’re not going to the prom. We don’t have to color match for people to know we’re together.”

He circled his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. “Well, considering people still doubt that we live in the same house, you can never know.”

She let out one of her big laughs.

“And with social distancing and the fact that I might have to keep my hands to myself, how will the people know that you’re my girl?”

“I’m pretty sure they know I’m your girl by now.” She said with a tone of amusement.

“It’s always good to remind people.” He said seriously. “You know, just so they can keep their hands off.”

“There’s a pandemic going around, so I hope there’ll be minimal touching.”

His hands slid down to her lower back towards her behind. “Talking about touching…” He whispered suggestively.

“I thought we had to go to bed early because we have an early call tomorrow?” She playfully teased him.

“To bed, yes…” He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. “Sleep, not yet.” He gently pushed her backwards towards the bed. “I can think of something better to do that will make us look good tomorrow, unless you’d really prefer going to sleep…” 

“Oh, just kiss me” She ordered him, bringing her hands to the nape of his neck and pulling his lips towards hers.

“That’s what I thought.” He muttered against her lips with a smirk.

And sorting their closet had been forgotten for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see chapter one.
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and the lovely comments. I really appreciate them.

**PART 2**

The following morning, Bill was actually the first one down for a change. He was waiting for Hillary by the stairs. She had sent him away when he kept on distracting her from her task of getting ready. 

“Hills, are you ready?” He shouted from downstairs. “They are all here waiting for us.”

“That’s a first. You telling me to hurry up” She finally appeared at the top of the stairs.

Bill was stunned. After all those years, she could still take his breath away and leave him speechless.

“You look gorgeous.” He finally managed to tell her while she was walking down.

She blushed. “Thank you. You’ve cleaned up nicely too.” She admired how good his suit fitted. Her husband was still a very handsome man. She quickly pecked his lips making sure not to leave lipstick on them.

“Are you limping?” He suddenly asked. He thought he had seen her having troubles walking down the steps.

“No.” She quickly answered which he immediately told him she was lying. She rolled her eyes when he kept on staring at her. “Okay. I have a small pain on my right hip. I’m not used to wearing heels again.” She promptly shot him down.

Bill gave her a smug smirk.

“Don’t” She warned him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. “This has nothing to do with our last night’s activities or your prowess in bed.” She tried walking past him. “Maybe I’ve pulled a muscle during my yoga session.”

He kept on smiling. “If you say so, dear.”

They stepped outside where Angel was waiting for them. “Good morning.”

“ ‘ morning.” Bill greeted him.

“How about a picture before we go?” Hillary suggested. “Angel, would you mind?” she asked the young man giving him her phone.

“Not at all.”

“With masks or without?” Bill asked her putting an arm around her.

“Better with. I’m not sure if I’ll post it or not.” And so, they posed for the picture, that she would later on decide to post on her social media.

“Let’s go.” And they entered their van followed by more agents than usual. And this time, instead of being alone at the back seat, they had two agents with them.

Bill was about to take his mask off when Hillary stopped him. “What are you doing?”

“We’re in the car. We don’t usually wear it inside the car.” He frowned.

“Yeah, but we’re usually alone.” She looked at the two agents at the back with them. “No offense Steve and Jane.” She smiled at them. “But we’re less than two meters from someone not in our circle.” All the secret service agents were tested regularly as well as the people who work for them, but they always needed to take precautions.

“None taken, Mrs. Clinton.” Steve nodded at her.

“Okay.” Bill rolled his eyes. His hands started itching too. He really hated wearing gloves.

“Is that the mask you’re wearing?” Hillary suddenly asked him, for the first time eyeing the black mask with stars on it.

“Why? What’s wrong with it?”

“I thought we decided it was a size too small.”

“Nah, it fits perfectly.” He waved her off. She eyed him skeptically. “It’s got stars.” He continued. “The grandkids will love it when they see it.”

She rolled her eyes amused. He could turn in such a goofball just to make their grandkids laugh. “Well, if it falls off your nose anytime while we’re there and Chelsea sees it, you’re the one that has to listen to another one of her lectures. You know how protective she is.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You know we haven’t got anymore guest houses to send you to?” Her question implying that he would be alone in isolation if he ends up with a positive test.

“A guest house? I wouldn’t even end up in one of the guest’s rooms?” He turned towards her affronted by her words.

“No, my dear, complete isolation.”

“I’ll just go to Arkansas at the loft.” He rebutted crossing his arms in front of him.

“Be my guess, you keep nagging about how you need to go there to finish your book.” She replied back shrugging.

He gasped. “You would send your sick husband all alone in Little Rock? So, when we exchanged vows in sickness and in heath, it meant except during pandemic? That’s good to know.” His voice getting louder.

“It means except when you get Covid-19 because you didn’t wear your mask properly. And I wouldn’t sent you alone. James can come with you.” She said referring to his assistant who was helping him with his book.

Steve and Jane kept looking outside the windows not bothered by their banter. They had been on the Clintons’ detail team for some years now and they knew they thrived on it. It usually ended with them being all over each other, forgetting that they weren’t actually alone. This time they suddenly heard the former President laughing out loud, soon followed by the former Secretary of State.

“It’s good to know that we still have it in us.” He said between laughs. “I was worried this pandemic might have soften us up.”

“We should plan debates once in a while. Also, with Chelsea and Mark and the grandkids. Keep our brains sharp.” Her eyes sparkled.

“Gosh, I so want to kiss you right now.” He looked at her with an undeniable glint in his eyes, like he was caressing her with his gaze.

“Well, too bad you can’t” She teased him.

“You’re bad.” Bill shook his head. “Getting me all riled up when I can’t do anything about it.”

“Just giving you something to look forward to.”

The two agents squirmed in their seat uncomfortable where their conversation was going. They hoped they would reach the Capitol soon.

“Are you ok?” Bill softly asked her, changing to a safer subject.

“Sure, why do you ask?” She asked perplexed.

“Well…. In a different reality today could have been your re-election inauguration.” He really wanted to make sure that she wasn’t dealing with buried disappointment.

She sighed. “I’m trying not to think about it. I think I can really say I’ve put it behind me. Does it still hurt a bit? Yeah, I guess it always will. But I’ve let go of my disappointment and anger and resentment. Nothing good would have come from dwelling in those sentiments. Personally, we had four great years and we tried to help where we could.” She looked at the window and saw the isolated city and the big fence and guards keeping the Capitol safe. “Like I got back on my feet after 2016, I think the country can do it too. And there’s always something to look forward to.”

Bill laid his hand on top of hers. “Yes, there is.” He was so proud of her. No one was stronger than his wife. “I’m so proud of you and I love you so much.”

She turned her head towards him and smiled. “I love you too.”

“Argh…” He exclaimed frustrated. “With these gloves I can’t even hold your hand properly.” He was dying to take his gloves off. “I’m going to count the times I want to kiss you or hold your hand and that I can’t for whatever reason and tonight at home I’m going to deliver each one of them.”

She laughed. “Promises, promises.”

They finally arrived at the Capitol. It was show time.

They walked inside and were greeted by many old friends and acquaintances. They were chatting between them when they heard a strong voice with a Texan accent.

“Hey 42!” George Bush exclaimed attracting the attention of some people.

“Good to see you 43!” Bill continued the ongoing joke that Bush senior 41 had started with his son.

Hillary and Laura just rolled their eyes at their respective husbands. “Hi Laura,” Hillary smiled at the former first lady.

“Hillary, it’s good to see you. How are you doing? How are the grandkids?”

“Oh, they are good. Keeping us on our toes.” Hillary eyes sparkled at the chance of talking about her grandkids.

“Oh yeah,” Bush gave a light punch at Bill’s shoulder. “The whole family is staying with you.”

“They are staying at the guest house,” Bill added with a smile. “but yeah, we’ve been together for nearly 10 months now. It’s been incredible in that aspect, not the circumstances that brought them to us.”

“I know what you mean but you’re lucky. We had difficulties seeing our grandkids for some months.” George said.

“The girls and I read the book you wrote with Chelsea. It was really interesting, we really enjoyed it.” Laura told Hillary, talking about the book of gutsy women.

“Thank you.” She humbly accepted the compliment.

“They’re going to work on a TV series based on it.” Bill told them; pride evident in his tone. “They’ve founded a production company and have many projects in the works.”

“I don’t know how you do it all.” Laura said with admiration. “You’ve also got that podcast. George and I listened to some episode that our daughter sent us. You’re great, by the way.”

Hillary was nearly blushing and Bill put his arm around her shoulders bringing her to his chest. He would have loved to be able to kiss her forehead. He was so proud of her and all the projects she was involved in.

“You’re really not planning on retiring, are you?” George smirked.

“No” She shook her head. “And neither is he.” Hillary patted her husband’s stomach with her right hand. “He’ll soon have his podcast too.”

George Bush chuckled. “A podcast? This guy? How long are the episodes going to be?” He joked knowing that his predecessor had the habit of talking non-stop.

Hillary snickered too, caressing his stomach telling him that they were just teasing him.

They spent the rest of the time catching up with different people until an aide told them it was time for them to be announced.

“We’re getting old.” Bill suddenly said while they were walking down the corridor.

“What makes you say that?”

“For the first time I’m being announced first as a former president.” He pointed out.

Hillary realized that it was true. With Barbara and George Bush Senior passing away a couple of years before and the Carters being too old to travel, they were going to be the first out. “I guess this is how it should be. Maybe we won’t be here at all for the next inauguration.”

“Don’t say that!”

“Since when are you the one bothered about the passing of time?” She frowned. He was the one always saying that everyday he has lived more than his ancestors was a gift.

“I guess it kind of hit me today.” He looked down.

“Oh babe,” She caressed his arm in sympathy.

Once they were announced, they walked down the steps and mingled with the people on stage. The ceremony went out without trouble. Hillary was surprised when Bill put his arm around her while Lady Gaga was singing the National Anthem. He didn’t usually get emotional during the anthem, so she wondered what was bothering him.

“Eight” he whispered to her when they sat back down.

“What?” She whispered back confused.

“Up to now I’ve counted eight missed kisses or touches.”

Hillary lightly chuckled. “You’re actually counting? And how did you reach eight already?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

Hillary shook her head and bit her lip so not to laugh out loud and be noticed by the people around them. Hillary felt her eyes tear up as she saw Kamala Harris take her oath of office. Finally, one barrier had been knocked down. When Garth Brooks performed his beautiful interpretation of Amazing Grace, they both put their hands on each other’s knees, a small gesture to be connected to one another since they couldn’t hold hands.

Several minutes later they were on their way to their car. They both spoke with different people, including the Obamas, Lady Gaga and J-Lo. Bill had taken his time making his way towards the exit, stopping to talk and taking pictures with a lot of people. Hillary couldn’t really blame him. He was a people person and the lockdown had been hard on him. Once they reached a break room, Bill changed his mask to a more appropriate one to wear at Arlington cemetery and he also managed to find a cup of coffee.

“Chelsea called.” Angel informed them, giving them back their phones that they had left with him. “She said that the grandkids wanted to talk to you and if you could Facetime them when you are ready.”

Hillary nodded. “Have we got time now in the car?” She asked.

“I think so.”

Bill made sure that they were alone in the back of the car, so they could facetime with their grandchildren without having their masks on.

Bill put his arm around Hillary as she leaned against his chest so they could both see the phone screen and be seen.

“Hi” they said as Charlotte’s and Aidan’s face appeared.

“Grandma, Pop-pop, we saw you on TV!” they shouted.

“Did you now?” Hillary and Bill shared a smile.

“Yeah. Grandma, you look beautiful!” Charlotte told her.

“Yeah,” Aidan nodded. “Like a superstar!”

Hillary chuckled. “Thank you, babies.”

“Hey, what about me?” Bill exclaimed pouting. “What am I? Chopped liver?”

“You looked pretty too, Pop-pop” Charlotte sweetly stated.

Hillary covered her mouth, trying not to laugh about her husband being called pretty by their granddaughter.

“But Mum was shouting at you” Aidan added. “Because your mask was not on your nose.”

Charlotte giggled, remembering her Mum scolding her Pop-pop on TV.

Hillary gave Bill an I-told-you-so look.

“You talked to President Biden?” Aidan suddenly asked.

“Not yet, buddy. We’ll see him later.” Bill answered.

“You were with Lady Gaga and J-Lo. You’re famous!” Charlotte exclaimed excited. It was sometimes strange for them to look at their grandparents as other than the people who read them stories, played with them, taught them how to garden. They knew that their Pop-pop was a former President and that Grandma was in politics too, but it was still strange seeing them on TV or getting used to the people shouting their names and wanting to take pictures with them when they were out together. 

“The dogs were not there.” Aidan frowned sadly.

“Sorry, sweetie. Major and Champ are still in Delaware. They need to get used to their new home.” Hillary explained.

“Speaking about dogs” They heard Chelsea’s voice. “Didn’t you two promise Daddy to help him take Maisie and Tally out?”

“Yes!”

“Bye bye. Grandma and Pop-pop. Love you!”

“We love you too!”

“Love you, we’ll call you tomorrow.”

With the kids gone, Chelsea had time to speak to her parents. “So, how did it go? Everything looked fine from here.”

“Yeah. Everything was good. We had no security problems.”

“That’s good.” Chelsea nodded relieved. She had been a bit worried about her parents going there after the Capitol’s riot.

“Yes.” Her father confirmed. “With all the guards and the perimeter, there’s no one around. Even now we’re going to Arlington cemetery and the roads are desert.”

“Good. Was it good seeing everybody? I saw you talking to a lot of people. You two are going into quarantine when you get back.” Chelsea told them scowling. “And did you two have a fight?”

Hilary was caught by surprise at her statement. “What? Why?”

“You two were a bit distant walking down the steps. You’re usually holding hands.”

“Oh, that was all your mother. She wanted to walk down those steps looking like a…. What’s term they use? … badass!”

“What? No!” She lightly hit him as they shared a laugh. “Don’t listen to him. It’s because when we both wear gloves; we don’t have a solid grip and it’s been a long time since I wore heels and with the slight pain on my hip, I preferred using the railway to help me down instead of your father.” She rambled trying to explain her choice.

“Oh, so you didn’t trust me not to make you fall flat on your face?” He joked pretending to be hurt by her words. “Good to know.”

“Oh, shush!” She turned her attention to her daughter. “Why do you ask? Has anyone commented on it?” She knew how the news were always speculating on their relationship. Not that she cared what they thought about it.

“Just curious.” Then she realized what her mother had said. “What did you do to your hip?” she asked genuinely concerned. 

“Yoga” Was her mother’s quick answer soon followed by her father’s snickering.

Chelsea rolled her eyes. “Forget I’ve asked.” Immediately understanding the reason behind it. “Seriously though? You’re in your seventies, shouldn’t you be more… nope, I’m not even going to go there.”

Bill kept laughing as Hillary blushed. Soon the man noticed that they were getting near their destination.

“Sorry, darling. We’re nearly there.”

“Okay. I’ll hear from you later today. Enjoy the rest of your day and be careful.” She told them goodbye.

“See you later, honey.”

They managed to grab something to eat while waiting for Biden and Kamala Harris. After the ceremony, they finally spoke to the new president elect. Then Bill, George Bush and Barack Obama had to film a couple of video messages and the former first ladies caught up with each other.

After the long day they had, Bill and Hillary finally returned to their home in Washington.

“Home sweet home” Hillary sighed while taking her shoes off and massaging her feet. “I’m not use to being around so many people.” She started massaging the back of her head.

Bill put his arms around her and kissed her temple. “Why don’t you go upstairs, take a shower and get changed for the evening? I’m going to see what Martha left us for dinner.”

“I have a better idea.” She tilted her head up. “We take a shower together, get comfortable and then we can look for dinner.”

“Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Rodham?” He teased her.

“Sorry, babe.” She pecked his lips. “Not tonight. I’m too tired.”

“I know, me too.” He took her hand in his and led her upstairs. “But I wouldn’t mind exchanging back massages.”

They showered as they took care of each other. After putting on comfortable clothes and quickly drying their hair, they went to the kitchen to look what have been left for them.

“We’re leaving tomorrow, why would Martha leave so much food for us?” Hillary wondered when she looked inside the fridge and found it full.

“Maybe because I’ve asked her to.” Bill replied sneaking behind her and laying his hands on her hips.

“Hmm?” She turned her head to look at him in question.

“Well, since I know you’ve missed this place and we could use with a couple of days break before we start working on our projects, I thought we could stay here until the end of the week.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “Really.”

“That sounds great, dear. Thank you.” She smiled at him.

“You’re very welcomed.” He lightly kissed her lips.

They had dinner and talked about who they met during the afternoon and what they had chatted about with them, then they sat on the sofa in front of the living room to watch the inauguration concert.

Bill was half laying on the sofa with Hillary curled up against his chest.

“And another inauguration has gone.” Bill said softly, kissing the top of her head.

“Huh uhm…” She nodded. “Today was a good day.”

“It was even though I would still have loved to see you sworn in.” He told her running his hand up and down her arm.

“Oh, Bill….”

“You can’t blame me. You’re my wife, the love of my life and I love you with all my heart and I still think you would have been the best president this country would have ever seen.”

“And I love you so much for saying that, but I’m okay, really. Being here with you, right now, is all I ever needed.”

He looked at her with teared eyes full of love. “Gosh, I’m so thankful for the day you came into my life.”

She smiled back at him. “Me too, honey, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the end wasn't too sappy. I guess we can let them be too sappy every now and again! LOL


End file.
